1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in artificial seaweed or interceptor devices for trapping suspended sediment in lakes and the like to build up lake beds and specifically is directed to roped together buoyant sheets in spaced end-to-end relation arranged in fence patterns best suited for individual installations to deposit sediment and build up eroded shorelines and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Artificial or synthetic "seaweed" for trapping suspended particulate matter in lakes, rivers, and the like to build up deposit and stop erosion of the lake bed is known in the art. However, these prior known artificial seaweed interceptors were difficult to install and could not be conveniently laid out on the lake bed bottom in patterns which would best suit conditions for effective trapping action. These prior arrangements had individual units or assemblies that would wash out during storms and could not take advantage of lake bed bottom contours, currents, and wave action to expedite and enhance accretion of beaches and the like eroded shorelines.
It would therefore be an improvement in this art to provide artificial seaweed in the form of a plurality of individual spaced fingers or sheets roped together on the lake bed bottom to rise upwardly in the water in selected fence row patterns and cooperating with each other to prevent shifting under during storms. It would especially be an improvement in this art to be able to deploy individual seaweed units on a lake bed bottom, arrange the units in selected contours and rope them all together on the lake bed bottom so that they will all cooperate to maintain their positions.